Avatar Video Collection
__TOC__ Please make no edits to this page I am making this page to compile all Avatar related videos for people to see what is out there. All in one well descriptive page. The videos here will consist of interviews, behind the scenes, trailers, and spoofs, for better or for worse they will be listed. If you have any videos to share that aren't here, please post them here, on the contribution blog. Also, please let me know in the contribution blog if I have a duplicates, broken links, removed videos, or if you have a better version of one of the videos linked. I would like to thank IWantheUltimateChange for his immense help, He sat through god knows how many hours of video to give you a heads up on what resides in each video. Sadly, NBC and Hulu videos can not be seen outside the USA, so if you know of any alternatives to the few listed, please send them my way. Recently Added #James Cameron on the 3D used in Avatar Interviews James Cameron #James Cameron comments on his involvement in the Avatar game creation process #James Cameron talks about the political issues presented by his film and the 3D/CG used #James Cameron talks about themes in Avatar on Charlie Rose talk show #James Cameron speaks on the 3D technology used in Avatar on a windy, seagull filled day #James Cameron talks on various 3D, CG, film making technologies used in Avatar #James Cameron comments on his vision for the film at the London premiere #James Cameron talks on Attack of the Show about Avatar and discover James Cameron's requirements for the design team on Neytiri #James Cameron talks about Avatar re-release contents on Attack of the Show #James Cameron talks about the 3D cameras used to film Avatar on Attack of the Show #James Cameron speaking on the Tsu'Tey death, deleted scene and its emotional power #James Cameron talks about Neytiri on the Conan O'Brien show Part 1 ##James Cameron talks about past films on the Conan O'Brien show Part 2 #James Cameron talks about making avatar, and displays his pet peeve on the Jay Leno show ##Alternate for global viewing, at time 16:00 #James Cameron comments on his vision for the Avatar film and the auditioning process #James Cameron talks on 60 minutes about his filming career, Titanic, Avatar and the future prospects of 3D Technology with Morley Safer Part 1 ##James Cameron on 60 minutes Part 2 #James Cameron and Elvis Mitchell discuss the environmental message of Avatar (part 1) ##James Cameron and Elvis Mitchell discuss the environmental message of Avatar (part 2) #Interview with James Cameron answering the top 10 questions posted by Youtubers #James Cameron on the 3D used in Avatar Sam Worthington #Sam Worthington on the Australian talk show, ROVE discussing his role in Avatar and his life before acting #Sam Worthington speaks on the emotional side and development of his character #Sam Worthington comments on his audition, and James Cameron's commitment to the film #Sam Worthington talks about his character in the film, Jake Sully #Sam Worthington talks about himself before Avatar on the Jay Leno Show Part 1 ##Shows Jay what he would be as a Na'vi Part 2 ##Sam takes part in the green car challenge on the Jay Leno Show Part 3 ##Alternate for global viewing, at time 18:00 #Sam Worthington talks about starting his career on the Conan O'Brian show Part 1 ##Talks about his expeirences during Avatar on Conan show Part 2 #Sam Worthington talks about acting in "The Volume" and the difficulties of working with Zoe Saldana... #Sam Worthington at the Oscars 2010 on how his role in Avatar has provided much change to his life Sigourney Weaver #Signourney Weaver gives a description of the movie at the world premiere #Signourney Weaver talks about her character and her role in the Avatar game #Sigourney Weaver reveals her thoughts on James Cameron's filming approach for the actors of the film. #Sigourney Weaver speaks on the Today Show about acting in the Avatar film Zoe Saldana #Zoe Saldana talks about learning the Na'vi language at the London premiere #Zoe speaks on her character, Neytiri and the love story with the character and Jake #Zoe on the Late Show with David Letterman #Zoe answers 10 random questions on the Jay Leno Show ##Alternate youtube link for global viewing #Zoe talks Avatar on the Ellen show Joel David #Joel David at the world premiere of Avatar #Joel David speaking at the world premiere on James Cameron's commitment to the film and the technology used Stephan Lang #Stephan Lang talks on his character, Colonel Quaritch and getting the role of his character #Stephan Lang talks at Comic Con about the story of Avatar and his character, Colonel Quaritch #Stephan Lang comments on his role in Avatar and the characters integrity #Stephan Lang promotes Avatar at Comic Con #Stephan Lang speaks his characters postive qualities and talks about securing his characters role #Stevie Wong interviews Stephan Lang on the isolation that his character feels and his role in the Avatar film. #Official Avatar interview with actor Stephen Lang on Avatar Michelle Rodriguez #Michelle Rodriguez speaks on her character, Trudy Chacon and the future of the film industry in the aftermath of Avatar #Michelle Rodriguez talks about James Cameron's ability at making films and talks of her reaction to reading the script #Michelle Rodriguez gives insight into her character in the Avatar film and her characters relationship with Jake Giovanni Ribisi #Giovanni Ribisi talks on the RDA's technologies and aspects of CG technology used by James Cameron #Giovanni Ribisi comments on his role in Avatar Laz Alanzo #Laz Alanzo comments on his work with James Cameron making Avatar, while being attacked by foliage #Laz Alanzo talks about his move from Wall Street to film and speaks on the camera system used by James Cameron Group #Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldana and James Cameron speak on two of Pandora's creatures, the Banshee and Thanator and comment on the AMP suit. #James Cameron, Zoe Saldana and Sigourney Weaver talk at Comic Con on their roles in the Avatar film #Sam Worthington and Zoe Saldana answer questions about their characters and the Avatar universe #Interview by No Good TV with James Cameron, Zoe Saldana, Stephan Lang and Sam Worthington discussing various aspects of Avatar (frequent coarse language) #The Avatar cast talk on their relationships with other cast members and the world of Pandora #James Cameron, Sam Worthington and Sigourney Weaver of Avatar speak on the music used in the film and various technologies used #The cast of Avatar speak after there success at the Golden Globe awards about their win and the future of Avatar as well as James Cameron commenting on the reproduction of the Na'vi. #Sam Worthington and James Cameron talk on Spike about the Na'vi culture and the technology used in the film #James Cameron and the main cast from Avatar speak with Cinimax on the universe of Avatar Part 1 ##and each actor talks about getting their roles in the film Part 2 #Zoe and James Cameron talk about why Cameron casted Zoe as Neytiri Miscellaneous #Jon Landau speaks to IGN on the tie-ins for the Avatar film #Leona Lewis, the performer of the Avatar theme song, I See You speaks about her role in the music aspect of the film #Jon Landau speaks on the making of the Avatar ipod game #James Horner speaks on the importance of the music and its impact on the film as well his inspiration for the film music pieces #PhD Paul Frommer, creator of the Na'vi language, James Cameron, Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldana and Sigourney Weaver comment on the Na'vi language and its conceptualization #Avatar producer Jon Landau answers questions posed to him by Youtubers #Paul Frommer; creator of the Na'vi language talks on the difficulties of the language and its further development #TEDxUSC talk by Paul Frommer about some useful Na'vi phrases Featurettes #A featurette on the advanced technologies that the RDA holds on Pandora #James Cameron and cast speak of his vision for the Avatar film, in this featurette #Sigourney Weaver narrates this featurette on the world that is Pandora #A performance capture featurette, revealing some of the technology used for performance capture #Featurette on one of Pandora's creatues, the Thanator #Featurette on the main plot of the Avatar film #Featurette on the AT-99 Scorpion Gunship and its design #A featurette on the Amplified Mobility Platform's (AMP) creation and development #Short featurette on the mechanical aspects for Banshees on Avatar #Featurette on the Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson design and conception #Featturete on Zoe Saldana's interpretation of her character, Neytiri #Featurette on Michelle Rodriguez's understanding of her character, Trudy Chacon #Featurette on Sigourney Weaver's character, Dr. Grace Augustine #Featurette on Stephan Lang's character, Colonel Miles Quaritch #Featurette on Sam Worthington's character, Jake Sully Behind the scenes #Various B roll (supplemental or alternate footage intercut with the main shot) footage; and a small sneak peak at some deleted scenes #A look behind the scenes of Avatar, the motion capture process and the training undergone by the actors #Tv guide first look at the premiere of Avatar #Behind the scenes footage from Weta Digital showing the components of the CG background/character creation process from a number of scenes from Avatar (no sound) Fox behind the scenes special #Creating the World of Pandora - Part 1 #Creating the World of Pandora - Part 2 #Creating the World of Pandora - Part 3 Music Video #'Do you want to date my Avatar' music video by The Guild with several Avatar film clips Trailers #Avatar 3D advertisement/trailer for Avatar #2009 Avatar International Trailer #Fan made Avatar Trailer #The release trailer for Avatar: The Game, created by Ubisoft #Spoiler for the Blu-ray DVD edition of Avtar, to be released 22 April #Trailer for the special edition of Avatar Offical Movie Clips #good quality extended clip of the Avatar scene, "Learning to be Omaticaya" #Extended Collector's Edition Trailer 1 #Extended Collector's Edition Trailer 2 Spoofs #Avatar Wars - A Trailer for the plight of real actors against the increasing reliance of CGI #Thelma & Louise II: Avatars of Pandora Trailer - Two females are chosen for the Avatar program with a vaguely familiar storyline... #Hot Na'vi sex - Newgrounds interpretation of how the Na'vi mate (WARNING, possibly offensive and inappropriate for minors) #SNL Laser Cats 5 and Na'vi Mating - James Cameron presents a new movie idea and and a spoof on Avatar Mating #An Avatar trailer using simple technology #How avatar should have ended #Jake proves its possible to get an Avatar hangover #Hitler doesn't get to see avatar in 3D #Hitler approves of Avatar #A manican slanders Avatar, and James Cameron is forced to teach him a leasson (short clip from attack of the show interview) #Ben Stiller announces the Best Makeup award at the 2010 Oscars #A trailer for Avatar 2 brought to you by Hungry Beast ##Alternate for global viewing #Avatar spoof in Simpson's opening Awards Hollywood Boulevard #James Cameron receives his star from California's Governor, Arnold Schwarzenegger at Hollywood Boulevard Golden Globes #James Cameron accepts Best Director #The cast accepts Best action/drama award #Avatar Cast & Crew Access Hollywood Interview after 2010 Golden Globe Awards Video list #Yahoo movies playlist, containing trailers, and short clips of the movie released before debut pl:Filmy na temat Avatara category:community